This invention relates to a library circulation control system and more particularly to a computer controlled system for processing library transactions and detecting unauthorized removal of library books.
In a conventional library system, books are checked out and otherwise processed manually and circulation records are maintained by manual entries on index cards. This process is slow and cumbersome and typically requires a substantial number of workers to keep the records current. Special functions such as placing books on hold or reserve, preparing lists of overdue books and fines, and taking inventory of the library stock requires additional substantial time and manpower. More sophisticated work such as preparing statistical reports about patrons and circulation are extremely difficult with manual systems. Moreover, additional personnel are required at each library exit to maintain security by checking all outgoing library materials.
Attempts at automating library functions have provided improvements but have lacked simplicity and completeness. The complexity of operating such systems has required that trained library personnel interface with the system input and output devices to insure accuracy. For example, the use of hand held optical readers for inputting patron and book data usually requires a trained operator to properly move the device in order to accurately read the input information. Moreover, prior automated circulation control systems do not include an integrated theft control feature. Systems providing for the detection of unauthorized removal of library items utilize separate units requiring additional steps which must be included with the procedures of a circulation control system.